fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Owl Archive
Description A branch of the Archive magic that was invented by Eyrin as a private server created specific for Owl Horn which hosts all of the guild's knowledge as a backup to the library, a means for members to easily access the information they need wherever they may be but cannot be accessed by anyone outside the guild. It was later extended to be accessible to members wearing Koma Inu's guild mark and like the guild library, it also has things that only specific people can view and is categorized in the same way however, only the guild master of Owl Horn and Koma Inu are able to delete things from the archive for security reasons. The archive also keeps a detailed log of all it's activity that is available only to the two guild masters but not even they are able to delete the log however, the guild master can delete things on the log though it can be recovered. But because it is independent however, the server doesn't have the ability to access the knowledge of the original, a necessary trade off for the security of Owl Archive. It is thought however that with enough time, the archive can connect to the original Archive without sacrificing it's security. It otherwise works the same as the original archive. Spells Telepathy - A spell which allows the caster to communicate over long distances with one or more other people through thought projection. Information Transfer - The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments such as Urano Metria. Snapshot - Casters place the screen or a screen in a specific place then selects which side to use or both and has it take a picture of whatever was in sight of the screen which is then displayed on the side of the screen that was used but if remotely done while connected to the main screen, the picture can also be made to show up on the main screen as well. It takes a few secrets to take the picture and has the faults of the modern digital camera, taking a few secrets to upload but the main use of this is to attach images to go with the information on various pages and articles to give readers a better idea of what they are reading. It can also be used to show one or more people what something looks like for physical searches among other uses. Category:No Kanji Category:No Romanji Category:Archive Magic Category:Branch Magic Category:No Parent Item Category:Owl Horn